plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Sphinx-inator
Zombot Sphinx-inator is the boss of Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2 controlled by Dr. Zomboss, and is battled in Ancient Egypt - Day 25. It can send out all zombies from Ancient Egypt, except the Flag Mummy Zombie, Ra Zombie, and Camel Zombies. It takes up a two-by-two area at the right side of the lawn, and jumps into different rows occasionally. It can only send out zombies in two rows at a time, but it can only be attacked in the two rows it occupies at any one time. Unlike the original Zombot, the Sphinx-inator can be attacked at every time. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The destroyer of plants from the ancient sands. Special: missile attack can create tombstones To add that extra bit of wickedness to the Sphinx-inator Dr. Zomboss chiseled his creation from the stonework of cursed tombs. You should not take this instance of reuse and recycle to mean he's going green. The only thing green about him is his tongue. Overview The Zombot Sphinx-inator approximately absorbs 925 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 308 normal damage shots and 617 normal damage shots before dying at 925 normal damage shots. Attacks The Zombot Sphinx-inator randomly performs one of the following actions: *Warps in zombies: **First phase: ***Mummy Zombie ***Conehead Mummy ***Buckethead Mummy ***Tomb Raiser Zombie **Second phase: ***Conehead Mummy ***Buckethead Mummy ***Imp Mummy ***Mummified Gargantuar **Third phase: ***Conehead Mummy ***Buckethead Mummy ***Explorer Zombie ***Tomb Raiser Zombie ***Pharaoh Zombie **Fourth phase (Chinese version Last Stand (sun-producing) only): ***Explorer Zombie ***Tomb Raider Zombie ***Pharaoh Zombie ***Mummified Gargantuar ***Imp Mummy *A target will appear on a random space and the Sphinx-inator will shoot a missile at that space, destroying any plant on it, attempting to create two tombstones in an adjacent tile. *The Sphinx-inator will tap its front two legs on the ground, step back, and then charge forwards, destroying all plants and zombies in two rows. It will then stop short of the lawn mowers, and jump back to the rightmost column. **It is possible to stun it with the Plant Food effects of Repeaters, Bloomerangs, Bonk Choys or Cabbage-pults when it uses this attack, preventing the attack from destroying two whole rows. ***It is also possible to do this by making it hit an armored Wall-nut, but the Zombot Sphinx-inator will not be damaged when this occurs. Strategies :See Ancient Egypt - Day 25. Gallery Zombot Sphinx-inator Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Zombot Sphinx-inator Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Zombot Sphinx-inator Icon2.png|Almanac icon. 1689697 212700455585856 1190165019 n.jpg|Battling the Zombot Sphinx-inator. Zombot Defeated.PNG|The Zombot Sphinx-inator defeated. Zombot Teleporting.PNG|The Zombot Sphinx-inator teleporting out of the level after claiming the Ancient Egypt Trophy. 1724169 10151984387748214 572497985 n.jpg|Another offical photo of Zombot Sphinx-inator at the Facebook page. 1782142 10151982819843214 1572443616 n.jpg|A shadow of Zombot Sphinx-inator found in the official Facebook page. -nje2fhrf3.jpg|A message to stop Dr. Zomboss. IMG 1078.PNG|Another message to stop Dr. Zomboss. Cdwe2fvrhv.jpg|The Zombot Sphinx-inator coming out of a sand tornado. Location Trophy.png|Location of the trophy. Zombotk.PNG|Zombot Sphinx-inator advertisement. ZombotSpinxInator.png|HD Zombot Spinx-Inator. Videos Lived Stream 16 08 14 Part 3 Plants vs Zomboss Level 3 Plants vs zombies 2 chinese Version Kungfu|The Zomboss event. Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Dr. ZomBoss Fight ☿ HD ☿|The music heard while playing the level. Egypt Zomboss Last Stand Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Gameplay Egypt Zomboss - Last Stand Hard - Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Gameplay Trivia *Its Almanac entry says the only thing green about Dr. Zomboss is his tongue, which is incorrect because his body is green, and if one looks closely, his tongue is in a normal pinkish hue. *The fight was added in the 1.9 update for Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Before the fight, Dr. Zomboss suspected Crazy Dave as a brain-eater like them because he thinks the meat inside Crazy Dave's taco was brain meat. *When Zombot Sphinx-inator is defeated, the player is awarded the Ancient Egypt Trophy. Also, after receieving the trophy, Crazy Dave pops out and confirmed there was no meat inside the taco. Dr. Zomboss says "Well, that just leaves more brain for us later" and claimed he will return for a real pay-back. He then teleports away with what is left of the Zombot Sphinx-inator. *But if you look closely at the start you can see Crazy Dave does have meat in his taco, it's just taco meat though. *When the Zombot Sphinx-inator is frozen and about to shoot a missile, it will be blue, but when it comes back from the top, it is no longer frozen. *Before the 2.3 update, if an Iceberg Lettuce was hit with a missile, the Iceberg Lettuce would somehow freeze the Zombot Sphinx-inator. *The missiles launch Tomb Raiser Zombie's bones on impact. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, battling this Zombot can have the following: **A conveyor-belt manner which is the typical type; **A Last Stand without the aid of sun-producing plants; **And lastly, a Last Stand manner with the aid of sun-producing plants but the Zombot Sphinx-inator will have three phases of health. But on the second Last Stand manner (with Sun-producing plants), it has four phases of health. See also *Dr. Zomboss *Ancient Egypt - Day 25 *Tombstone *Zombot Plank Walker *Zombot War Wagon *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Zombot Dark Dragon *Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC es:Esfinge letal Zombot ru:Сфинксинатор Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Zombies that don't target your house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Bosses Category:Robot zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Chinese Ancient Egypt Category:Chinese Ancient Egypt encountered zombies